


Ficlet/Drabble Prompt - FMA: Character in focus: Scar

by Quillaninc



Series: Drabble/Ficlets by Request [9]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillaninc/pseuds/Quillaninc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Requested by <a href="http://delfeus.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://delfeus.livejournal.com/"><strong>delfeus</strong></a></p></blockquote>





	Ficlet/Drabble Prompt - FMA: Character in focus: Scar

It was wrong. It was sinful. He knew that.

But as his brother slid his arms around him, embracing him from behind with coarse palms rough against his skin, he didn't protest. Not because he didn't want to, oh no. And not because he feared his elder brother.

It was the insanity he feared. The insanity, and what would come of it.

He endured the gentle nip to his ear, the face buried in his shoulder and breathing his scent deeply, the sensuous caress of hands down his sides, over his hips, across his belly, all with stoical silence. His eyes closed sharply at the feel of his brother's sin pressed close, and he swallowed the bile that rose along with his anger and shame. He would never forgive, could never forgive.

He had become just as tainted, just as vile in the sight of his exacting, beloved God.

Warm breath brushed against his ear, and he could hear the not-quite-sane smile in his brother's voice. "Don't worry. I'll bring her back. Then she'll be with both of us."

A shudder of revulsion coursed through him at the thought of further contamination from this most sickening, most heretical promise of alchemy.

Silently, his heart plotted revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [](http://delfeus.livejournal.com/profile)[**delfeus**](http://delfeus.livejournal.com/)


End file.
